Obliviouspony
General Info OBLIVOUS IS ONE BAD ASS MOTHERFUCKER, HE GET ALL THE SHIPPINGS ALL OF THE TIME. YOU WANT ORIGINALITY??!?!?! HE’S GOT FRESHNESS POURING OUT OF HIS EARS LIKE OLD SPICE. Characteristics:Obliv is wacky individual. He is always determined and always willing to make his friends happy, and he is always up for a good laugh. He not afraid to tell you what is on his mind as well. In thread, he is wacky guy ready to cheer anyone up. He is the center of all attention. History During the start Oblivious did not have an OC of his own only after some time of posting random pony pictures did he choose to create an OC based off Batman Beyond, after assisting in an RP on /oat/ with Batman against The Joker did he create his character that changes into Batman from Batman beyond after putting on the suit calling himself the Batpony, at first he made friends with murdering type of OCs claiming he would save /oat/ from evil, and as an unwanted result opened up a rift between the DC universe and his own. His RPing in /oat/ would go on for some time, through conflicts with another Batman poster he slowly made new friends that were far different from the ones he had at first, they varied in power but ended up following him in a ragtag hero team, and even was reunited with his RP father who turned out to be a Darth Vader look alike named Bro Vader, after many random encounters and attacks from Batman villains such as The Joker, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, The Riddler, and The Penguin ended up creating a few story arcs in /rp/ after the great /oat/ rp purge The first of his story archs was the Oblivious mansion thread, where he invited all of his friends and newcomers to live in his home, the mansion thread slowly got bigger as random encounters of more Batman villains and the villains of his allies (and some fighting among friends) it became the recurring rp thread it is today. Sadly everyone in the mansion began to fill with babies and children, and not wanting to pay for nanny care Oblivious left the mansion thread behind. The second story arc was the Orion space station threads, first reason behind making this thread was to continue his ongoing feud with The Penguin story, but slowly became another hang out home for his friends and lost its real use. After some time Oblivious saw that the time in space was bad for ponies, turning them into gore freaks and left the space station so he would not be corrupted by the evil space rays and left it in the care of his friend Lunacy. He then went on to make a few smaller story /rp/ threads that were meant to deal with the stories he wished to deal with directly. The first was to rescue his imprisoned mother alongside his father and friends, he ended up saving her from capture and sending her to a new home where she would never be in danger again, only after his father no longer looking like a pony, told her that her husband was dead. Then began his ending threads, the threads he wanted to end his OCs story line with, these threads were to finally end his ongoing feud with The Penguin and seal the rifts he made that were the opening to the DC universe and his own. The first of these was placed right after he kicked everyone out of his mansion and space station, after all the major villains that needed a heros help to beat were in prison and no more friends he spotted the bat signal once more, but it was only a trap by Killer Moth, who attempted to kill him and destroyed the entire mansion in the attempted. The second was placed in the space station, after surviving his encounter with Killer Moth by luck alone he used his medical bay and began healing, but hearing a distress call from one of his friends he by mistake fell into another trap, from The Penguin, instead of teleporting his friend he brought up a metal crate that contained Solom Grungy who was placed there to destroy the space station when he would arrive. Oblivious managed to send Grundy into space but only after Grundy caused damage to the ship enough to send it crashing to the earth, Oblivious only managed to live thanks to a device given to him by Batman. The third and final RP thread was placed on the outskirts of Oatville where he gathered as much friends as he could to attack the town and reach The Penguin who was using the jewels and gold of the town to fund his own schemes back in Gotham, Oblivious was able to reach the tower where The Penguin set up base after defeating Bane by dropping a buildings worth of rubble on him. During the confrontation between The Penguin and the small team Oblivious had formed he had his final fight with Penguin after throwing him through the rift back into Gotham, he then went through the rift once more then the suit fully activated causing the rift to begin to close. As the rift was about to close forever Bane came back for one final attack and managed to break Oblivious’ back killing him, until perhaps, the day he's needed again from wherever the rift had sent him. -TheBatBrony, and friend 147678 - artist Ayden161 ask ask_red_star comic companion_pony Oblivious obliviouspony red_star Roy_116.png 2342334234.jpg 132654089390s.png 133076910188.png 133422249768s.png 133475316574.gif 133475449558.png 133524244798.png 133540419522.png 133543029735.png 2342334234234.png 12321423412.jpg o.png A'hm Batman.png Countered.png FUCKTHISTRAFFIC.jpg TicketHugs.png WTF Blivvy.png UltimateShowdownofUltimateDestiny.png WWDWE, LTL.png HurryUp!.jpg 300px-An Oblivious Story.jpg|first designated picture for Bliv's mansion threads Okay here something that I did, Goku first show up on the hero seen on ponychan, he would eat all the pony, but once obliv taught him not to eat ponies, HE WOULD GIVE THEM BIGGEST BRUSHING HE COULD. Goku then blow up his mansion and a mall will fighting Vegeta, and then a Assassin from the past ran the space station orion into earth trying to get back to earth using eagle eye. Many time the Two face came into their thread to have some fun being a villain. In the end Obiv outsmart the great two face defeat him in some way or finish, even when he titan up. Obliv somehow has a way of being awesome on all of his thread, but then his oc came into play. AND THE SHIPPING BEGIN, I MEAN ALL THE SHIPPING. Let count the one I know Rarity, Carrot top, Madam Berry Punch, even Nigel. No one was safe from the shipping once it started. It was on. But then Captain Picad came out of nowhere, beam him on the Enterprise and offer trade for his pony collection, and Now the captain owns Carrot top. Obliv then found that Lt. Data as a emotionless machine as he is, Love ponys.- Captain Picad Category:Users